


Our Home

by creamcheesebagels



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: DOMESTIC CLAWEN, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcheesebagels/pseuds/creamcheesebagels
Summary: Written for #clawenchristmas - Day 7: Holidays/TraditionsOwen's family tradition of gingerbread house building helps Claire share some news with him.





	Our Home

The aroma of sugar and spices filled the air in the kitchen as Owen stirred the ingredients in a large mixing bowl. He was content to be in this position: humming the melody of “Jingle Bells” with Claire flush against his back, her arms snaking around his waist.

“It smells like heaven,” she sighed, rubbing her cheek against his shirt. This was their first Christmas together after Jurassic World, snuggling up in a house they found in San Diego. It has started to get chilly outside and there was nothing more Claire wanted to do than to make a gingerbread house with Owen. His eyes sparkled when he suggested the activity, his hands clutching a handwritten version of his grandmother’s recipe for gingerbread cookies.

Just a little under a year ago, Claire was lost. The kingdom that she has spent years building, then supervising, had come crumbling in from of her eyes. The only thing she had to hold onto, was Owen’s promise to her. A promise that they would stick together no matter what life had in store for them. And so they have stuck together since, growing more fond of each other with every passing day. Claire had even agreed to a second date, which quickly led to the third, the fourth, the fifth…

Owen carefully cut out the slabs that would become the walls and the roof of their house. He insisted that everything be perfect, carving out the windows and doors with a ruler. Claire was about to reach out to remove the dough when Owen lightly slapped her hand away. Appalled, she untangled herself from him to look at him indignantly. He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose lovingly. “If we keep them in when baking, the frames won’t be able to expand,” he explained, remembering the same way his Grandma Adelaide had taught him.

Grandma Adelaide would hold his hand on the wooden spoon and tell him Christmas stories, his favourite being “The Nutcracker”. They would bake trays and trays of cookies while revelling in the world of Clara and the Nutcracker. Christmas was, and still is, Owen’s favourite holiday. 

Owen watched as Claire, filled to the brim with exuberance, placed his set of cookie cutters and carefully lined them up so she could get many cookies at once. This side of Claire is appearing more often, and he couldn’t be more proud of her for taking well-needed rests that her body had been screaming for in the past couple of years. 

When he had finally tucked the last tray into the oven, he led Claire to the couch for a short snuggle. 

“What are you going to do with all those cookies?” Claire inquired, her finger tracing shapes on his chest absentmindedly. 

“I’m going to build you a mansion.” He turned slightly to look at her and was met with her doe eyes that always made Owen’s heart swell. She gave him a sweet smile and laid her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. “You know that I love you, right?” She murmured. He responded by kissing the crown of her head.

Claire was very thankful for their short nap on their couch. They had been standing for too long and her legs were starting to protest. Their baby that is growing inside of her made her unusually tired at the end of the day, and it is already 8 o’clock at night. She had yet to share the news with Owen, mostly because she couldn’t figure out a way to surprise him. Claire knew for sure that Owen would be ecstatic over the new addition to their little family. He had this dreamy look on his face whenever they talked about a family or their future - he knows that he wants to spend the rest of his life with this woman who lured a T-Rex with a flare in her hand. 

Owen slipped into the kitchen to make royal icing while he gave Claire some time for shut-eye. He pawed through a bag full of candy, ready to be placed onto his gingerbread mansion. His goal is to build the best gingerbread house he has ever built in his entire life, for the woman he was hopelessly in love with. (He also made sure that he picked up way more dark chocolate than he needed so that Claire could snack on some while they worked on decorating) He filled a big piping bag with royal icing and dyed the rest an array of vibrant colours. 

“Claire, honey, come on.” He tapped her shoulder lightly and she stirred. She stretched and padded into the kitchen, her small hand grasping his. Owen led them to the kitchen island where he had set up an intricate candy station for their mansion. Claire’s attention was on the gingerbread walls: the spaces where the windows were now looked like stained glass in a cathedral. “How?” She asked breathlessly. “I, uh, melted some, uh, hard candies in there,” Owen answered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he looked at the awed expression on Claire’s face.

“This is going to be the best gingerbread house I’ve ever built”, she whispered, her fingers tracing the edges of the wall. Wordlessly, Owen handed her the piping bag and held the walls up for her as she glued them together with the icing. Her face was scrunched up in concentration as she ensured that all the walls were straight and lined up with each other. They were a team, both in gingerbread house decorating and in life. 

Claire lined the underside of the roof with colourful candy pearls as Christmas lights while Owen carefully piped details onto the walls. The kitchen was filled with laughter and warmth as they joked around and exchanged childhood Christmas memories. At one point, Owen had a candy cane in his mouth, which Claire had bitten half off when she leaned over the counter for what Owen thought was a kiss. HIs eyes widened when he heard the crack of the sugary treat, Claire standing right across of him with her loot and a mischievous grin. That quickly escalated into a mini-chase as Owen tried to grab her, but she was too quick for him. They circled around the island a couple times before Owen finally caught hold of Claire and she fell back into his arms, bursting into peals of laughter as he held her tightly in his embrace. 

“Ms Dearing,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple, “I’m going to keep my eye on you from here.” She just giggled in response, making Owen’s heart swell with happiness. He had never imagined anyone wanting to be with plain old Owen Grady who is downright boring, disregarding his cool former job of training raptors. Claire, however, stuck with him since day one and supported him through the long days and sleepless nights. He would, literally, do anything for her. 

They went back to the mansion, putting up fences made out of sugar and putting candied wreaths on the doors. Owen adorned the tree-shaped cookies with dollops of colourful icing and glistening edible glitter. Claire picked the trees up and placed them around the house, brows furrowing as she tried to line them up symmetrically. While she was struggling with that task, Owen had already decorated several gingerbread men and propped them up against the house. 

That caught Claire’s attention and she lowered her hands from the counter. There was one cookie, that looked obviously like Owen with dirty blonde hair with a baby raptor at his feet. The other was Claire, who was sporting long red hair. Owen had placed them so it looked they were holding hands. There was also a smaller cookie next to the two, who looked to be a mix of the two of them. Claire questioned him with her eyes, quirking an eyebrow at him. 

“This is what I see in our future. Us, our family and much more.” And at that moment, Claire’s eyes filled with tears of happiness. He couldn’t have possibly known, could he? She had only known the news herself a couple days ago.

Her tears went scudding down her cheeks as she became overwhelmed with emotion over the three gingerbread men. She brought a hand up to her mouth and sobbed silently into her palm while Owen looked absolutely terrified of the scene that was unfolding before his eyes. This was meant to be a happy activity! He held his hand out tentatively to rest it on her heaving back.

“Claire, baby, what’s wrong?” He inquired softly, slowly running his hand up and down her back. She said nothing, just turn into his chest, letting her tears run along the bridge of her nose and onto the soft cotton of his shirt. Owen let her stay there for a while he stroked her hair tenderly, hoping to calm her down through silence. 

“Owen,” she whispered. He hummed in response. “I’m pregnant.” 

Owen’s fingers stopped in their track in her silky hair and he slowly spun her around so she could face him. She was smiling ear to ear as more tears ran down the tear stain tracks that were left on her face minutes ago. Owen pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. “I love you,” he breathed and cupped her face. Owen tugged her into his chest and held onto her for dear life.

“Merry early Christmas?” Claire questioned while looking up at him. Owen chuckled and pressed his forehead on hears. “You’re too good for me, Claire.” 

“So,” Claire started, “are you going to go back to building us a mansion?” Owen smiled and held her hand. “I will, later. Now, we are going to cuddle up in bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Happy Holidays ♥️


End file.
